


keep the pace

by glitchking



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchking/pseuds/glitchking
Summary: “It’s okay.” The whispered words accompanied with a gentle palm on her chest did nothing to quell the thumping. If anything, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. But Adora continued. “We can take it slow. We have all night. All weekend.”





	keep the pace

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Right Back To You" by Electric Youth.

Too much planning had gone into this for Catra’s taste, but neither she or Adora were ready to spontaneously fall into this without talking about it. Extensively. They’d talked and talked until Catra got sick of it. And then they talked some more. There was a hesitation to it, knowing exactly what she had agreed to. And though they’d tried some things here and there, Adora had wanted to go all in. There were a few things that Catra wanted to try that Adora wasn’t ready for. And vice versa, of course. Being blindfolded and held in place at the same time sounded like something straight out of her nightmares, and even if she trusted Adora more now, that would set her back months of progress. And, yeah, Adora wasn’t too keen on being as forceful or sadistic as Catra might’ve liked, but they agreed to try it eventually. Work up to it. 

But there was a plan in place. Some sort of meeting was happening in Bright Moon, and since leaving the Horde with her… friends– Yeah, that was weird to say. Her friends. Since leaving with them and starting their own community, coming to Rebellion HQ was a little easier, even if things were still tense. Scorpia at one side and Lonnie on the other, she strolled in about as confident as she could muster with her nerves bouncing all over the place.

“Scorpia?” 

“Yeah?” She looked down at her with a smile, and Catra’s heart did hurt a little at the eagerness she still exuded. They’d talked it out, though, and she was moving on. “You okay?”

“Yeah!” Her voice cracked, nerves and excitement getting the better of her. “Yeah, I’m good. You and Lonnie go hang out and stuff. I’m gonna go… find my room. Since we’re gonna be staying for the weekend.”

Scorpia’s smile didn’t fade, but she nodded, hopefully getting the hint. Before Catra headed off, she took note of a blushing Lonnie taking hold of her claw.

Adora was sitting with Bow and Glimmer, talking animatedly, moving her hands around and showing an exuberance that Catra really fucking missed. Glimmer elbowed Adora in the side while Catra watched, and nodded in her direction. Immediately, Adora’s face colored and she looked like she wanted to sink into the planet and disappear. Gods, what a nerd. Of course she mentioned it. With a little laugh and shake of her head, Catra stuffed her hands in her pockets and headed up towards the empty room she’d be staying in.

It wasn’t long before Adora was there, stepping in and shutting the door behind her. Catra had to admit, she looked far more excited than she felt. The anxiety about it all was overpowering the desire. She managed to breathe out a ‘Hey’, though, and had to swallow the rest of her usual greeting. Adora moved closer, slowly but with confidence, until their foreheads were touching. “Oh.”

“Hi.” Adora exhaled the word out, breath ghosting along her lips. Catra stayed very still for a moment, letting the closeness wash over her. It only made her heart beat faster. “It’s okay.” The whispered words accompanied with a gentle palm on her chest did nothing to quell the thumping. If anything, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. But Adora continued. “We can take it slow. We have all night. All weekend.”

Catra nodded, still unable to find the right words, already overwhelmed with the way Adora’s presence just seemed to wrap around her. Her hand moved from her chest and up to the back of her neck, holding her in place. There was a brief respite, and Catra closed her eyes.

“I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?” It was so much more than okay. And they’d talked about this, too. Catra needed to speak, not just nod. Verbal communication unless specifically asked not to. It took her a few more rapid thumps of her heart before she could, though.

“Yeah. Please do.” 

The last word was muffled by Adora closing the gap. Her lips were soft, like they always were. Catra melted into it and where she usually might push and nip to gain ground, she let herself be pliable. When Adora parted her lips, Catra didn’t fight it. When she swiped her tongue against her lower lip, she didn’t bite down on it with a laugh. Instead, she moved her hands to Adora’s waist and held on while her hands moved from neck to cheek to her wild mess of a mane.

Fingers tugged at the strands. Rubbed at a spot behind her ear that she always seemed to forget about until Adora finds it. Immediately, she purred into Adora’s mouth with a sigh. The giggle she’s met with was worth the embarrassment. When she pulled away, Adora’s face was flushed and she’d been smiling and eager. So damn eager. It made her stomach flip again with those damn butterflies.

Adora took a second to watch her, and the scrutiny made her face burn hotter. “What color are you?”

Without hesitation, “Green.”

“Yeah?”

Catra nodded, already feeling a little like she’d accomplished something great. And it was just a kiss. From the talks they’d had, she knew Adora was planning much more. But the kiss had reassured her, as it usually did. Adora was here. She wasn’t going anywhere. She wouldn’t be left alone to deal with it in the aftermath. She was right there, just like she promised.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another lengthy, slow kiss and she let out a soft, confused sound into Adora’s mouth. It resulted in another giggle, but she didn’t falter in her attentions. 

“I’m gonna get the stuff, okay?” 

Catra nodded and watched, a little stunned from the kissing. It didn’t take long. Adora was always prepared for everything, and apparently sex was no different. She had stashed a bag in the closet, out of view but easily reachable for those who knew how to look for it. She brought it over to the bed and started to pull the tools and toys out one by one. They’d talked about the uses of each long before now, but still Catra shivered as she watched. 

Leather cuffs and collar that Catra had requested. Adora looked up when she pulled them out with a timid little smile. Lube, of course. A decently sized strap-on, not too big. They’d tested a few before this, and with everything Catra was gonna go through tonight, a stretch seemed like it might be too much. A wooden paddle with holes drilled into it, wrapped in leather. God, she loved the leather. Bullet vibrator. Catra licked her lips at that, and wiggled a little. 

“Excited?” Adora laughed out, and Catra nodded. “I’ve got stuff for aftercare, too.” The last few items in the bag were just that. Bubble bath mixture, to which Catra wrinkled her nose at, some oils for the bath, and a brush that Adora knew Catra loved the feel of. “A lot of the research I did on the aftercare mentioned lotions and things for bruises, but I didn’t think that’d go too well with fur.” 

“It’s alright. I’d just lick it off later.” 

“Gross.” But she laughed, and that’s exactly what Catra wanted. She leaned up and took her lips in another kiss, this time her hands resting and massaging at her thighs. Close, but not nearly close enough for her to ache at the touch. What she did ache for was the loss of control. 

When Adora pulled back, she reached for the leather collar first and held it up. “Ready?”

There was a moment of hesitation and her tongue felt thick in her mouth. Open, verbal communication. Right. “Yeah. Yeah. Yes, ma’am. I’m ready.”

Adora’s grin was bright, and Catra couldn’t fight the responding smile. She leaned up and fastened the collar around her neck, tugging at it to test the give. Already, that sent a jolt of fire between Catra’s legs. “How’s that, babe? It’s not too tight, is it?”

“No, it’s good, I think.” She reached up and tested it herself, able to hook two fingers in and pull a decent ways without it being uncomfortable. “Yeah. All good.”

“Now hands out, please.” Catra did as she was told and held her hands out, wrists together. This took a little more doing, and watching Adora fasten the cuffs to her wrists with her tongue sticking out in concentration was far too cute for what they were doing. It didn’t take long, and she tested the slack of the chain in the middle. It was enough to move around in, but the aesthetic was nice and she felt.. secure. In a way.

Adora rewarded her with another kiss, fingers working at the buttons of Catra’s blouse. The jacket of the suit was already discarded, but having some clothes on during sex was hot apparently. From experience. Adora took her time with it, working her way from the bottom button to the top. Her tongue provided more than enough distraction from her own impatience. She pushed the cloth back to hang off of her arms and Catra felt exposed very quickly.

She made no move to touch anything else of her, and smiled into the kiss. Adora’s fingers ghosted at her side as they travelled down to the hem of her trousers. There was no teasing here, only quick fingers undoing the button. “There we go. Now I get to see you.” She murmured the words against Catra’s mouth, and she had to fight a whimper at just how dominant she sounded already.

“Stand up for me?”

And she did, with a little maneuvering. The pants fell to just around her knees and Adora crouched to help pull them and her underwear off completely. Another kiss, this time to her hip, which sent a jolt of arousal straight down and her knees went weak. “Warn a girl.”

Another laugh. “Sorry, you’re just irresistible.”

“Oh my gods, Adora. Stop.”  

More laughter, and Adora stood up. She pecked her on the nose and reached around to give the base of her tail a hard tug. This time she really did almost collapse. If she thought the kiss to her hip sent a jolt, the tug sent a whole damn tidal wave. “Fuck. Okay. Fuck.”

“Turn around and bend over the bed, hands above your head.”

Her tone was already so commanding, and she sucked in a sharp breath and did as she was told. It was a little uncomfortable, but she adjusted until it was easier to handle. The edge of the bed pressed right into her, almost where she needed the attention, but not quite. Behind her, there was some rustling and movement. A jingle of a belt being removed. Cloth hitting the floor. Every so often, Adora would rub and scratch at her back to let her know she was still right there.

The tension would build while she removed her clothes, and release when she scratched just above her tail. Catra was very grateful that they talked about it as much as they did. About the needing reassurance when Adora wasn’t in her direct line of sight. About Adora taking it slow and easy with her while she started to fall into her subspace. And she was glad that Adora had mentioned she’d need aftercare, too. Glad that Adora was honest about needing Catra to tell her she liked it and had fun.

Another touch to her back and light scratching took her out of the thought process and she let out a contented sigh.

“I’m going to spank you now, just like we talked about.” She faltered on the word ‘spank’, obviously feeling a little silly at it. “First my hand. Then the paddle. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.” Catra’s words were muffled by the sheet, but she made it as clear as possible.

“What color are you?”

“Still green.”

“And you’ll say yellow or red if you need to, right?”

“Yes, ma’am. I will.”

She could feel Adora’s smile when she spoke next, “Good girl.” It sent a shiver down her spine and her tail poofed out just a tiny bit in anticipation. Adora’s hand touched her gently, then, rubbing at her thighs and ass. It was a signal, she realized, just before she removed her hand and brought it back down again. Catra gasped at the impact, not quite ready for exactly how good that felt. It wasn’t quite painful, yet, but Adora didn’t stop. She alternated each time she hit, so Catra found herself trying to anticipate each one.

She felt a little raw already when Adora stopped with her hand, but it didn’t make her cry out yet. She’d taken far worse hits from Adora herself than a few open palm slaps across her ass. There was some movement behind her, though, and that sent her nerves skyrocketing. Not enough to call a yellow, but enough to make her squirm once more.

Adora, seeming to sense that, leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss just above her tail. “You’re being so good, Catra.”

It made her gasp, and she flushed immediately, pressing her face into the sheets to try and hide her obvious reaction. The purring and happy tail lashing was a little more hard to hide, however, and judging by Adora’s happy little giggle and another kiss, she seemed to enjoy it.

“Ready for the paddle?”

Catra nodded out of habit, still not quite wanting to lift her head up to talk.

“You’re going to have to tell me yes or no, kitten.”

She let out another little whimper at the pet name, and though it took some effort, she turned her head to speak. She kept her eyes screwed shut, though. “I’m ready.”

Adora didn’t jump right into it, thankfully, and gave her the same treatment as she did with her hand at first. The cool leather of the paddle made her jump a little when she pressed it to her already heated skin. Her free hand settled on Catra’s back, and she braced herself for the coming blow. When it smacked against her, Catra couldn’t do much but lurch forward and yelp in surprise. The holes in the paddle definitely hurt worse. Combined with Adora’s strength, she knew she’d be bruised for a few days after this. There was no preparation before the next hit. It cracked down against her thigh, and again. And again. And again. Each hit landed on a different part of her ass, alternating between cheek or thigh until Catra was fighting back choked sobs.

Her claws dug into the sheets, ripping them to shreds, and instead of pushing back, her instincts urged her to pull away and scramble up the bed. Adora’s hand on her back quelled that urge and pushed her down into the bed. The noises with each hit were a mix of the strangled sobbing sounds and pathetic mewls. Another hit. Another one. And then she heard the paddle clatter to the floor.

She expected another open palm hit to finish her off, but instead Adora’s hand rubbed and caressed the now purpling areas. It didn’t feel soothing, but it felt  _ good _ . Catra tried to pull away from it out of instinct because of the pain, but behind her she heard Adora shushing her. Sniffling, she turned her head and her ear flicked to give her the attention. Adora leaned over her and pressed another few kisses to her back.

“You did so well, babe.”

Catra only answered with another whine and sniffle, but Adora continued on, her fingers rubbing into the longer line of fur trailing up her back.

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you?”

She nodded, watching Adora out of the corner of her eye. It was hard to see exactly what she was doing, but the expression on her face was a soft smile. That, plus the praise, helped the tension melt away from her shoulders. She held the position she was ordered to and shifted a little. Another sniffle, and she willed her eyes to dry, but Adora seemed to be eating it up.

“Yes you are.” A kiss between her shoulder blades. “My beautiful kitten.”

Catra whined a little, both enjoying it and embarrassed by it. “Yours?”

Adora moved away from off the top of her, sliding down and pressing against the bruises again. “Mine.” The sudden pressure on the pain made her jolt up a little. The possessive statement made her shiver through it. “Get up on the bed a little more for me? And roll over.”

She did as she was told, welcoming the ease of the strain on her legs and took a moment to rest before rolling over. Adora didn’t push and let her take her time with getting comfortable before rolling over. Once she was laying on her back, she put her hands above her head and waited. Tears still stained at her cheeks, and Adora reached over to wipe at them with her thumbs. “Did the pain make you cry?”

Catra shook her head, and Adora raised an eyebrow. She sighed, “No. The pain was good.” She could see some worry in Adora’s eyes, and licked her lips to give her some time to try and find the words. “Just overwhelming.” Before Adora could interject – she could see the worry in her eyes – she continued to try and quell her anxiety. “In a good way. Too much, but in a good way. I liked it.”

Adora kept stroking at her cheeks and ear tufts, and the worry on her face hadn’t quite subsided. Catra leaned into the touch and nuzzled, a purr rumbling in her chest. That seemed to help more, considering the kisses she was reward with. Catra inhaled sharply and let herself fall into it, finally slipping into that space that Adora wanted. When she pulled back, it was only a slight amount, and the command she uttered was whispered against her lips.

It made her whine, but she opened her mouth as told. Without any hesitation, Adora pushed her fingers in and pulled her jaw open a little more. Catra let out a little noise of confusion, licking up at her fingers. Adora laughed a little, but didn’t pull away. Instead, she seemed more eager to run the pads of her fingertips against her molars and press against her top and bottom fangs. It was weird, but she felt at Adora’s mercy even if she could chomp down at any second. 

A fingertip pressed against her tongue and Catra responded by licking up the length. Adora shivered and shifted to climb over top of her. It was at that moment that her nudity fully registered, and she could feel the slick heat between her legs rubbing against her stomach. She breathed in sharply and Adora continued to explore her mouth.

“Suck.”

It took her off guard, but her pitch had dropped, and her chest heaved with each breath. Catra closed her mouth and sucked on Adora’s index finger, making sure to keep eye contact. Adora’s free hand clenched in the sheets next to her head, and her hips moved slightly against her stomach. It was a little awkward, but the effect it had on Adora was enough to push through that block in her head and just let go. She sighed and flicked her tongue up the length again, resulting in a shaky exhale from Adora.

“That shouldn’t be this hot.”

Catra laughed around the two fingers, gave a hard suck, and pulled back a little to nibble at her skin. “Fucking my mouth with your fingers sounds exactly like something you’d enjoy.”

Adora’s cheeks went even redder than she thought was possible, especially with the way her hips were now gyrating and pushing into her stomach, seeking friction. “Shut up.” She sighed and gripped harder at the sheets beside her head. “If I had thought about it, I’d planned to do it for real with the strap-on.”

It was Catra’s turn to take in a sharp breath. “That.. yeah. I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

She was breathless. They both were, from barely doing anything. “I like it when you manhandle me.”

Adora didn’t expect that, it seemed. She looked up from having her eyes closed and stopped moving her hips so much. There was still a little pushing and Catra wasted no time in flexing her stomach to push up against her. Adora gave another little gasp and moved her hands from the sheets to her hair. It took her a second to regain her composure, but gods, when she did…

She pulled up and moved her way upwards until she was straddling Catra’s face. “You do, hm?”

Catra licked her lips, already feeling dizzy with the way she smelled. Strong, heady. Almost too much. But she kept her eyes on Adora’s. She looked a little nervous, but when Catra leaned up to try and kiss or taste or anything, she pushed her head back against the bed. She let out a little whine.

“You do.”

“Adora. Please.”

“Please what?”

She whined again, glancing down to see just how wet Adora was. “Let me..” She pushed up to try again, but Adora shoved her head back down by the hair. She gave a little growl, and Adora raised an eyebrow. A dare. “Let me taste you. Please.” Catra whined it out, not wanting to be denied but not wanting to fight it out just yet.

Adora seemed to contemplate it for a moment, and scratched at Catra’s scalp to placate her a little. There was no placating that urge. But when she finally lowered herself, it wasn’t gentle, and she didn’t let Catra take control. Instead she fucked herself against Catra’s face. Catra whined, licking up into her, nudging her nose into Adora’s clit.

She pressed down into her harder, and Catra’s eyes rolled back. All she wanted to do was move her hands from above her head and dig her claws into Adora’s ass at the very least. Slow her down and eat her until she couldn’t remember her name. Growling against the slick heat, she squeezed her eyes closed and kept trying. Adora was murmuring above her. Little encouragements. Taunts.

Anger roiled in her stomach at being reduced to whatever this was, but she knew she had the power to stop it immediately if it became too much. The longer it went on, the more she realized that she  _ liked _ being used like this. Liked being held down and used as little more than a toy for pleasure. The heat in her stomach wasn’t the anger she was used to falling back on.

Adora’s breath caught in her throat, dragging her back to the present and Catra kicked her feet against the bed to try and gain ground again. Her thighs tightened around her head, squeezing and threatening her. Those sounds she knew. Those sounds meant she was close. Growling again, she opened her mouth wider, using how close she was to her advantage. And she sucked. Hard. Unrelenting. Until Adora’s thighs started to shake and the grip in her hair tightened. She pressed down harder and Catra couldn’t breathe while she felt her coming against her face.

There was a moment of panic at being unable to take a breath, and the moment was almost ruined. But Adora lifted up when she felt Catra’s body tense underneath her.

“Are you okay?”

Catra nodded, closing her eyes and taking in a few deep breaths.

“Catra.”

She took in a few more breaths, until it felt like her heart wasn’t beating fast out of panic, but excitement and exertion. “I’m okay. Yellow, though.”

Adora slid down a little and loosened her grip on her hair, carding through it gently. “Too much?” She was still a little breathless, but Catra was the priority, apparently. She seemed to still be coming down from it, with her thighs rubbing together and little shivers running down her body. Catra took another slow breath in.

“No, no. I liked it. Frustrating, but good.” She licked her lips out of habit, forgetting that her entire lower face was covered in Adora. She sucked in a sharp inhale and licked again, just to taste. “I just… couldn’t breathe for a second there. At the end.”

“Oh. Oh! Catra, I’m sorry.” Adora wasted no time in leaning forward to give her some soothing pets along her face and rubbing at her ears. “We’ll wait until you’re okay to keep going?”

“Yeah, just gimme a second.”

Adora nodded and let Catra have her second to breathe and calm down. She did nothing put play with her ear tufts and a little bit of stroking through the soft fur on her stomach, still a little wet from earlier. It helped some. Made her feel less like she was trapped and more like Adora would help her through whatever happened. And Catra knew she would. Even without calling ‘red’, Adora was taking the time to let Catra stop and breathe.

After a while, Catra wriggled a little underneath her, “Green.”

The word was met with a soft smile and a languid kiss. Not really a reward, but Adora being unable to contain her excitement and eagerness to continue. When she pulled back, Catra felt pliable again and stretched out underneath her, making sure to flex her stomach again. Adora took notice, exactly like she wanted her to, and hummed a little. Another scratch at her belly made her stretch out again, another purr rumbling up.

“Give me a second, okay?”

Catra nodded, closing her eyes. Her ear twitched at the sounds of rustling and Adora clumsily moving around the items on the bed. She opened one eye to peek, though she hadn’t been ordered to not look yet. And just as expected, Adora was fiddling with the strap on. There was that look of concentration again, with her tongue poking out just so. They’d played a little with it before, but she didn’t watch her actually put it on last time either. Letting out a little snicker, Adora snapped her head up and glared in response.

“Hey, stop.”

“It’s cute.”

She narrowed her eyes and fastened the last buckle, climbing onto the bed and crouching between Catra’s knees. She held it at the base, looking down at her. Catra sucked in another slow breath, unprepared for just how  _ hot _ that image was.

“I want you to be loud when I fuck you.” Adora did stumble over the words a little, still a little nervous and over-eager to get going. Catra raised her eyebrows, but made no comment. It made it all the more real. Adora was just as new to this. Sex was easy. Feelings were difficult. Sex and communication and feelings and letting go far more than either of them ever had? Honestly it could have been a recipe for disaster. “Are you ready?”

“Hold on.” Catra murmured and scooted up the bed, both so she could rest her head on the pillows and grip the headboard. “Now I am.”  

While Catra was adjusting, Adora reached for the bottle of lube and started to apply it. Pretty liberally. They were never too careful after the first mishap. Catra watched her stroke up and down the length of it, biting at her lower lip. That never failed to turn her on. She looked so confident. Strong. If she could wax poetic about how fucking beautiful Adora’s arms were, she would. Instead, she’d just mouth at her biceps later and draw more laughter out of her throat.

Adora scooted up again, this time her gaze focused lower. Still with her grip tight on the base, she pushed in. It looked a little awkward with the short movement of her hips, but Catra sucked in a quick breath. There wasn’t much to feel yet, but she slid in easily and slowly. Adora glanced up before pushing further, eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. This time she didn’t seem to mind that Catra couldn’t find the words for it. She gave a quick nod, and Adora answered by pushing in, still unbearably slow, but to the hilt.

Catra’s grip tightened on the headboard, and her eyes rolled back at the sensation of being filled. There was a little adjustment as Adora leaned forward, and she let out another mewling sound at the way it moved inside of her. Once Adora settled, resting on her forearms at either side of her head, Catra lifted her legs up to wrap them around her waist. It made her sink deeper, and she let out another groan in response.

Adora nudged at her jawline, pressing a kiss there and on her pulse point. “Loud, remember. And you better not let go of that headboard or I’ll stop.”

She nodded in response again, tilting her head up and away to expose more of her neck for Adora to explore. And explore she did. Almost immediately, she felt the sloppy kisses and teeth pushing down into her skin. She hadn’t started moving her hips yet, just letting Catra adjust to the size of it. Once she seemed to have her fill of teasing and leaving more bruises on her body, though, she rolled up into her.

The gasp was involuntary and Catra moved her hips to meet and follow the rhythm. With Adora pushing her back against the bed with her lazy strokes, the slight impact and scooting made her hiss a little at the pain from the earlier paddling. Taking that as encouragement, Adora pulled back to thrust deeper. She arched up into her, opening her mouth to let whatever sound happen, happen. Most of it was pathetic mewls as Adora angled just the right way. Or shuddering groans when she slowed down enough for her to calm down before starting right back up at a pace that felt just the right amount of too much.

It was easy to get lost in everything and only focus on sensation after over-fucking-whelming sensation. She kept murmuring and whimpering out Adora’s name, only making Adora push that much further. She sat up a little to grip at her waist and pull her close. She wanted her hands all over her, wanted to feel closer. Connected. Loved. The thought of that word made her choke on her name and Adora paused, slowing her strokes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. More.” She gasped out the words, already feeling herself clenching down and ready to spill over the edge. But not quite. Not yet. Adora didn’t listen, though, and Catra was not above begging for it. She opened her mouth to do just that, but Adora covered it with her own, bringing her into another intoxicating kiss. When Adora pulled back she bit down hard on her lower lip.

“Ride me?”

That was new. She blinked up at her, squirming and writhing for more friction against her clit. But Adora refused to give it, waiting for an answer. “I thought you -” She groaned and her eyes rolled back when Adora pressed into her again. “Yes. Okay, yes, I will.”

She let go of the headboard, stretching out her fingers as she did so, feeling them cramp up a little from the iron grip she’d had. She was so intent on Adora  _ not _ stopping that Catra didn’t realize just how hard her grip had been. The maneuvering was awkward, but Adora wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted until they were face to face. Practically sitting on her lap, Catra looked down at her with a shy smile. Adora’s sweaty, red face and her shining blue eyes were the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Even when she was trying to concentrate and make the switching positions sexy.

She thrust up once. Twice. And the words in Catra’s throat stuck, giving way to drawn out whimper. “You’re going to make me come.”

“That’s the plan.” Adora laughed and there was still some awkwardness in moving, but they managed it. Catra nuzzled at her cheek before she laid down. This was very new.

It was slow going for Catra, since she had to figure out how to mimic the motions without hurting herself, but eventually she found an angle that felt better than when Adora was thrusting down into her. And even with her hips moving in slow circles, Adora thrust up into her. Gasping out, she lurched forward to grip onto the sheets. “Fuck, fuck. Adora, please.”

“More?”

“Yes, yes. More. Gods, more.”

The begging worked almost immediately, and when Adora thrusted up, she reached forward to circle her clit with her thumb. “Oh.  _ Fuck, Adora. _ ” She dug her claws into the sheets and though she was on top, Catra knew that she was completely at Adora’s mercy. And she was unrelenting. Seconds was all it took. Seconds and she was coming apart and filled with white hot pleasure.

But Adora didn’t stop, she kept thrusting, pushing, circling. Again, and again. Until she was nothing more than a quivering mess on top of her. And even then, she didn’t stop. She pulled out, sure. Manhandled her back to their previous position. Catra cried out in pain at the impact, but it came out more of a hissing moan. But Adora pushed her hips forcefully down and all she knew then was lips and tongue. Inside. Swirling. Sucking.

There was nothing but white-hot stars and Adora. Always Adora.

When she came to, it was still Adora leaning over her, brushing at her hair. Looking at her like she brought all the good to the world. Which was just insanely stupid. Adora was the good one. Always would be. Beautiful and deserving of all the love she could muster to give.

“You passed out after the third.” She was smiling down at her and Catra sucked in a deep breath, unable to really handle just how fucking gorgeous she was. Even sweaty and messy.

“I barely remember the third.” Catra mumbled, still really unable to move or think straight.

“I figured. You were pretty vocal about it, though.” She snickered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Let’s get you in a warm bath. Wash out all my cum and soak those bruises.”

Even after all of that, Catra had the audacity to blush and try and wriggle away from her. Adora didn’t let her, scooping her up into a hug and nuzzling at her cheek and neck. “You were so good, kitten.”

She leaned into the nuzzling and let herself relax into the affection and praise, already started to rumble a purr in her chest. Adora seemed to enjoy the obvious display of contentedness and only nuzzled at her more. Catra was far more floppy than she realized. The cuffs and collar were removed already, so being squished against Adora’s chest was much more comfortable. They took a few moments to just soak in the comfort from each other. When Adora moved again, she was slow and gentle.

Again, it took some doing, but she was able to carry her towards the bathroom, much to Catra’s delight. She nudged her nose against Adora’s cheek and neck, giving her lazy little pecks of affection. The manhandling comment from earlier held true for the cuddling and aftermath of it all, too.

She was placed into the dry tub and took a moment to stretch her sore arms and shoulders, adjusting so she wasn’t quite sitting fully on the bruises. It was more of a lean against the side when she managed to find a more comfortable position. Adora busied herself with adjusting the water temperature and finding the right scented oils for the bath. A drop or two in the pooling water and already Catra smelled the light scent of lavender. One of her favorites, and it helped calm her down. Not that she needed to be anymore calm than she already was.

While the water filled, Adora took the time to work at Catra’s shoulders, massaging out the tension from holding her arms above her head for so long. She was going to doze off again, if Adora didn’t stop. She seemed to figure it out, though, since she slipped away to turn off the water without a word. Eyes still closed, Catra heard her moving some things around.

“I’m going to wash you, babe.” She murmured before starting to do just that. The warning meant she could handle the water being poured and directed over her head. Adora was careful not to get it in her ears, but thorough enough that she was soaked through by the end of it. And she was taking her time, giving her the attention she relished in with gentle words of praise. Telling her how she was doing so well. How beautiful she was ( that made her blush and turn her head away ). How strong she was for taking the spankings. And more. Catra ate it up, soaking every word in and feeling it warm and blossom in her chest. 

Her fingers massaged at every inch of her body and scalp, working in the soap, and washing her clean. Once the water was too dirty to continue, she drained it and helped rinse her off again. Catra was more than willing to let it happen, but she knew that part of this was Adora making sure that she knew she could be gentle and loving after exerting such control over her.

The drying part of it all, however, was her least favorite. The heated air made her fur fluff up and stick out. It took forever to get it looking exactly the way she wanted it to again, but Adora loved how soft and poofy she tended to be afterwards. She was rewarded with kisses for dealing with it without a word, even if she glared at the device more than she probably needed to. Every glare was answered with a little giggle, and Catra had to fight off the smile so she could properly show her displeasure.

She was led back to the bedroom, where she helped Adora changed the sheets and did a bit of cleanup before they both flopped on the bed. Catra wriggled around on her back, with happy little noises that sounded like a mix between a purr and a mew. The laughter from Adora made her tilt her head up to look at her, a little smile on her lips.

Adora leaned up and kissed her. “You’re stupid cute.”

“Nah. I’m ferocious.” She laughed, but extended her claws as a show. Adora didn’t seem impressed and reached over to scratch at her stomach. Out of instinct, Catra’s purrs grew louder and she wiggled around again. “Not fair, not fair.”

“Totally fair. Do you want to be brushed now or in the morning?”

Narrowing her eyes, Catra rolled over and closer to her, laying on her stomach. “Now.” She laid her head down and stretched out a little more from fingertips to toes.

Adora wasted no time in sliding off the bed to get said brush. But she did take her time with the actual act of it. She was slow with each stroke, and halfway through, Catra’s eyelids felt heavier and heavier. By the time Adora had finished running the bristles through every inch of her body, she was completely relaxed again, the ‘almost’ energy spike after the bath completely gone. Her ass and thighs still ached from the impacts and the irritation from the brush over the tender areas did nothing to help that, but she didn’t mind. It was a good ache.

When she had to leave after the weekend, she was sure that she’d be getting off to that ache throughout the week. She might even ask Adora to re-up before she heads out. With a little smile, she opened one eye to look up at Adora, who was carding her fingers through her mane again. Her heart squeezed a little in her chest, just because of how damn beautiful she looked. So serene. A little smile on her face.

She reached out for her, hoping that she took the hint to come lay down. To let Catra wrap around her. She did, and with no hesitation, Catra wrapped both her arms and legs around her torso. She nuzzled into Adora’s chest and sighed happily when she continued playing with her hair.

“That was really fun, Adora.” She mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. You’re pretty good at it. Taking charge and giving me what I need and stuff.” She could practically feel Adora’s grin. “And stopping even when I don’t ask for it, you know, giving me time to recover. It’s nice.” Words were hard, but she hoped that Adora understood what she was talking about, even if she couldn’t quite get there herself.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I mean- without you asking for it.” Another little giggle from the both of them, and Catra took a deep breath and sigh. She was content.

“I know. I trust you.”

There was a bit of a lull in conversation, then, and Catra had a feeling that Adora had to absorb that. They’d come a long way from being at each other’s throats. And even then, she knew that if Adora had ever come back or stayed in the Fright Zone, their relationship wouldn’t be as strong as it was now. Giving up control and letting Adora have it back was an exercise in trust for the both of them. There were many, many times where Catra had plotted to maim, kill, or remove Adora’s agency in some way or another.

And they were still learning. She was still finding ways to apologize and make up for it. Adora was trying to make up for her past mistakes, too. It was a journey, for sure, and it would never be completely perfect. But they were trying.  _ She _ was trying.

Leaning up from Adora’s chest, she took a deep breath. “Hey, Adora?”

“Hmm?” Adora’s eyes were closed, which made this a little easier, but she knew they wouldn’t be for long.

“I love you.”

As predicted, Adora’s eyes opened, and she could see the shimmering already. It was the first time she’d said it out loud, since everything. There was no stipulation or trade off here. Catra just wanted to say it. To finally let her know that there was no other word to describe just how intensely she felt for her. Sometimes love didn’t even come close to it. Four letters felt like too little. Too meager a word to explain the all-encompassing feeling of  _ needing _ her, of… of wanting to be hers.

“I love you, too. Of course I do.”


End file.
